block_minecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Former Blockheads Who Have Started A Minecraft Building Career
This is a list of Former Blockheads who have started a building career in Minecraft Mike and Sarah (2010) Mike and Sarah competed in the First series of The Block, They were only 12 each, They were not that confident. They won 2 rooms and they never came last. The couple ended up doing well and then started building amazing stuff. Mike appeared on Worlds Strictest Parents in 2016. Brad and Hannah (2012) Brad and Hannah were the favourites in the 2012 series. They won 4 rooms and came last 4 times that series. Brad and Hannah were friends with Joshy and Renee from the 2011 series. After Winning the series the couple went on Lab Rats and Its Academic. Now the couple have a Minecraft Buisness "BuildMeBetter". The couple now have a Story book series Jess and Vicki (2013 and Sky High) In 2013 Jess and Vicki also known as "The Girls" were not experienced Minecrafters and then they came on The Block and renovated a whole house. They then came back a week before the 2013 auctions for the new series "Sky High" which was not a very popular apartment. Now the Girls will renovate your house for just $5000 James and Daniel (2013) In 2013 The Twins James and Daniel came on the block and then they made an incredible bathroom which everyone loved. The boys kept on the great style even adding a mezzanine and then won The Block 2013. James came back for the Ford Hotel series with Tomas while Daniel was building a skyscraper. They have made a Minecraft company called "BrotherBuilds". Scott and Bailey (Ford Hotel and Stronghold) Scott and Bailey were the underdogs for the 2014 season "Ford Hotel" and then ended up being the Third brother team to win. The team came back for the Stronghold season. They are now designing apartments to live in and built an awesome castle. Corey and Adon (Planet 57) This couple are best friends. They used Diorite when it was just added to the game in 2014. They also had a Perfect 30 bathroom. They have a project about building a whole city in just 3 years. Jayden and Chantelle (Stronghold) Jayden and Chantelle came to The Block for an Elimination round and were hoping to get on The Block. The judges didn't really love their first few rooms but they loved their Living Room giving them a perfect 30. The couple won the series and have their own wikia Brooke and Jessica (Stronghold) The Girls were also on The Stronghold series. With an apartment that everyone loved. They came a close second in The Block but did very well. The Girls have a company called "GirlsWhoBuild" Josh and Amanda (Six Bricks) The Block Six Bricks meant that 6 couples were going to be on a series. On Level 3 were Josh and Amanda who won the series. They are building with a club called "JABRC" (Josh and Amanda Building and Renovation Club) Tim and Stacey (Pizza) Tim and Stacey are just starting their company after winning The Block